federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Chasama Danan
Chasama Danan is the first wife of the late Legate Danan. As the matriarch of the Danan home, she is responsible for keeping it running with her co-wife; as well as her eldest son. Dealing with the death of her husband, she has moved on with the help of a gigolo but found he has opened her mind to the heart of the lower classes. Background Information Little information is known regarding Chasama's parents or home life before she was a Danan. She came from a good family and they were heavily involved with the Occupation of Bajor. It is unknown if she has any siblings. Shortly after the death of her husband, it was discovered she had a brain tumour. After surgery, she forgot much of her previous life and had to rebuild many of her memories. Chasama still has chucks that are missing but has continued to recover. Current Spouse(s) Joret Venik Chasama met her second husband, Joret Venik, in 2406 after the death of her husband and via Esda. Getting to know him more and more through their paid time, she has become his sugar-momma and enjoys his company and his friendship. On NYE, Joret proposed to Chasama but she turned him down. Not soon after the turn of the new year, Chasama started getting migranes and became more forgetful about things to the point she started getting confused about time, believing she was in the time when her children were still babies. It was found that she had a brain tumor located in the area of the brain the handled short-term memory. She had a surgery which was successful, but on the down side, she lost all memories of things that happened from the point when Fren and Lina gave birth to their son. This included that she wasn't aware of Fren and Lina's divorce, Jorgu's marriage to Vasti, Jorgu's death, or that Joret was a big part of her life now. Joret would not give up and while he was slightly disappointed, he vows to make her fall in love with him again. Esda Leandi Chasama met her co-wife, Esda Leandi, when her husband was on Bajor. Stationed there for the occupation, he became obsessed and courted her, eventually forcing a marriage. While once having a distance and jealousy, the two were able to bond over the years. when Jorgu died, they took a mutual lover together and continue to be friends. They remarried the same man, Joret, who agreed to taken on both the women. Previous Spouse(s) Jorgu Danan Chasama met her late husband, Jorgu Danan, when she was very young, eventually eloping with him. While sometimes abusive, Chasama always loved and cared for her husband. She mourned for some time after his death. Vasti Damar Chasama met Vasti Damar when her husband got married after a torrid affair and got the younger woman pregnant. While close, there was always some resentment and jealousy over the age of the young girl and her smoothskin, making her seem like a Bajoran replacement. Vasti later divorced her co-wives and married Fren, making her Chasama's eventual daughter-in-law. 3 Chasama Danan Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:June Category:2339 Category:All Characters